


Concerts

by SleepyWoofles



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i have no idea how tags work and at this point i'm too afraid to ask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 22:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16842055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyWoofles/pseuds/SleepyWoofles
Summary: Virgil drags everyone out to a concert, Roman complains nearly the whole way down, and they’ve always been impulsive when music is blasting..





	Concerts

**Author's Note:**

> Imported from the hellsite known as Tumblr <3

A small pen flew back from the front seat. He ducked to the side and sat up with an offended gasp.

“Virgil! That could have taken someone’s eye out- it could have taken my eye out!” The emo turned around in his seat a small smirk pulling at the edge of his lips.

“I know, shame I have horrible aim, yeah?”

“Virgil!”

“Sorry Pat, but c’mon, Roman gets his chance to be extra every single day. This is my turn.” Roman let out a small huff. It was true, today was Virgil’s day in a way, but that surely didn’t excuse throwing things at him. A deep sigh came from behind the steering wheel.

“Virge, we understand your excitement, but please do refrain from taking Roman’s- or anyone’s eyes out.”

“You’re no fun, it’s not like I was actually trying to hit him-“

“Yes, you were!”

“Shut up, I missed didn’t I?”

“Kiddos please, let’s not fight.” Patton reached up to the front seat, setting a hand on Virgil’s shoulders. “I know being trapped in a car for two hours sucks, but we’re only a little bit farther now.”

“Hell yeah.” Roman had a feeling that was as enthusiastic as Virgil would get- for now, at least.

“Language.”

“Aw c’mon Padre, he’s excited, let him have his fun or he might just attack one of us.”

“Don’t worry Roman, I won’t hurt Patton.”

“That is the opposite of reassuring.” Virgil turned around again with another smirk. Roman couldn’t help but stare at all the tiny sparks of happiness glittering in his stormy eyes.

“Aren’t you at least a little bit curious about this? It’ll be your first time listening to my music won’t it?” Roman gave a soft smile.

“Yeah yeah, don’t let it go to your head.”

“So now we’re pretending I’m the egotistical one?” Another pen flew back, smacking the middle seat.

“Oh hush, you know you’re just as bad as I am!”

“Mhm, absolutely, one hundred percent, I agree wholeheartedly, honestly-“

“You’ve made your point!” Virgil’s smirk faded to a warm smile, though he quickly turned around.

-

“What, exactly, is the point of playing the songs we’re about to hear right before we hear them again? Does it not lessen your excitement?”

“Right, so, Logan, buddy, this is an entirely different band.” Logan opened his mouth to argue and Virgil waved a hand to shush him. “And it gives everyone else a chance to know what the h- heck, you’ve gotten yourselves into.”

“..Right. So in order to introduce us to your music, you play something completely unrelated?”

“Stop being logical, enjoy the damn music.”

“Language, Virgil!”

“There’s gonna be a lot worse than ‘damn’ when we get to the show, Pat.” Virgil turned around again, offering a small smile as if to say ‘sorry.’ He turned around quickly, confusion flooding his face. “Why are we stopping?”

“Rearranging.” Logan glanced up. “We still have at least a three-hour drive ahead and I’ve already been behind the wheel for too long.”

“I thought we were almost there?”

“Virgil, it’s six thirty in the morning!”

“Yeah..? And..?”

“And no show is going to start at six thirty!”

“Besides, we can get some snacks right quick!” Patton beamed, and Virgil couldn’t quite manage to say ‘no’ to him.

Virgil let out a tiny grumble from where he sat, now in the back seat, he certainly didn’t agree with their new seating arrangement. Patton had insisted on driving, that much he didn’t mind, however, Logan taking shotgun was a problem. Naturally, the argument was that he had shotgun for over half the trip, but if you asked him that wasn’t a valid reason. He might have been fine with it if it wasn’t Roman in the back with him.

He had no problem with Roman, in small doses. After a while, he started to get annoyed with how Roman’s eyes sparkled more than a thousand stars, and how Roman’s hair managed to fall in just the right way every time, and how Roman’s laugh made him feel like laughing along, and how Roman was absolutely perfect.

He only hoped that maybe it would be quiet the rest of the trip.

-

It was, in fact, quiet. Much too quiet, though Virgil supposed silence was better than forcing an awkward conversation because he didn’t know how to deal with his emotions. They managed to make it to the check-in and through the gates in one big blur, whether him spacing out was from excitement or pure anxiety was anyone’s guess, though Roman holding his hand was comforting- as much as he would deny it later.

It didn’t take long to settle in, quickly finding a spot and making sure everything was where it needed to be. Virgil felt both his excitement and anxiety grow as the music started, he couldn’t help but watch the others and make sure they were enjoying themselves and not just playing along for his sake.

After a while, he decided that it was fine, and let himself melt into the sound.

-

The music blared, people laughed, and danced, and screamed along. Virgil stood off to the side, smiling brighter than Roman had ever seen him smile. He wished he could see that smile more often. He wanted to be the reason why Virgil’s eyes lit up, then screwed shut as his mouth curled into a smile and a laugh burst through the air. He wanted to be the reason why Virgil was smiling.

He must have been staring, Virgil was making his way over, though his smile never faded.

“Having a good time?” Roman smiled, and Virgil let out a small chuckle.

“Yeah, you enjoying the view?”

“Absolutel- I mean, I- I wasn’t trying to stare at you, it’s just that you do this thing with your eyes and it’s so absolutely enchanting I-“

“Roman.”

“Yes?”

Before he could react, Virgil pressed their lips together. For a moment, everything was perfect. Roman’s hands slid into place on Virgil’s hips, and Virgil’s arms draped over his shoulders, each pulling the other closer. Only for a moment. Virgil pulled back faster than he had moved in, cheeks flushed and eyes darting anywhere but Roman’s face.

“I- I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking- that was stupid I-“

“Virgil.”

“..Yes?” Roman leaned in, ever so slowly just in case Virgil pulled away again, and everything fell into place again. His hands returned to their spot around Virgil’s waist, Virgil’s own hands tangled in his already messy hair, their lips fit together. For a moment, everything was perfect.

For a moment, Roman could see why Virgil liked this music.


End file.
